Evalesco
by I'llBeWearingWhite
Summary: Up until the age of 18, Brittany S Pierce's life has always been normal. That's when she meets Santana, a beautiful girl who seems strangely familiar, and her whole world is changed... Pairing: Brittana, a side of Quinntana. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**"You can't do this! I-I won't let you!"**

**The raven haired girl's small body is racked with agonizing sobs as she looks into the face of cruel fate.**

**"I will never let you go."**

**The blonde smiles sadly, taking a hasty step forwards to place a soft, lingering kiss on the shorter girl's quivering lips.**

**"This ****_isn't_**** goodbye Santana. I promise."**

**The world is engulfed in white light, and Santana is left alone.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter I**

It's December and you're freezing. The thick orange duffle coat you insisted on wearing to school that day does nothing to stop the cold, biting winds from stinging your face and whipping your long, blonde locks around your face. You sniff, once, twice, a third time and wiggle your fingers in a vain attempt to regain some of the feeling in your numb digits. Shoving your rapidly turning blue hands into the warm fleecy pockets of your coat (why didn't you wear gloves today?) you hurry towards your car, the small light blue Honda Fit, yanking the door open and dropping down onto the seat, exhausted. Starting the engine, you blow hot air onto your frozen hands, sighing in relief as you start to regain some of the hot tingles in your frozen digits. Pushing down quickly on the gas pedal, you drive slowly to avoid slipping on the icy roads. You sigh in content as she turn the corner, after all, you love driving, and adjust the wing mirrors until you're satisfied with the angle they're at.

And that's when you see her.

She's beautiful, in that weirdly captivating way that makes you want to study her face with such intensity that you can remember every single little detail of her face. Every freckle, the prominence of the two grooves in her philtrum, the swell of her cheeks and the coldness of her chocolate eyed gaze as her head faces down towards the stone ground.

You roll down the window and stick your head out into the wind, never breaking your stare.

"Are you out of your mind?" You scream at her, this siren that is slowly drawing you in with the heartbroken clouds in her eyes.

"It's a fucking storm outside, and you're just going to sit there? Are you crazy?" You huff, your breath exhaling in white puffs of smoke in the chilled air. Dragon breath, as you like to call it.

Her head snaps up, dark eyes meeting you in a silent battle. She quirks an eyebrow, plump lips curving upwards in an almost smile. And then she smirks.

She fucking smirks at you.

You grit your teeth and hiss quietly, parking the car and unbuckling your seatbelt. Throwing the door open, you step out, taking large and confident strides towards the passenger door. You motion for her to approach, your teeth chattering and your eyes squinting.

"Get in."

Surprisingly she obliges, standing up in a swift, fluid motion and walking, no gliding towards your car. Hands shaking with what you pass off as cold, you yank the door open and glare at her.

"Get _in_."

You're not sure why you're doing this, being so insistent on letting a total stranger get into your car, why this strangely enchanting woman you've said barely 3 words to is compelling you and drawing you in. Fear gnaws at your stomach from the inside and your palms are soggy with that scarily cold sweat, nails digging into the fleshy parts of your hand.

Taking a deep breath, you wait for the stranger to fit her small frame inside the vehicle before turning around and returning to the driver's seat.

You drive slowly for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, occasionally sneaking a peek at her face through the drivers mirror before you finally pluck up the courage to speak.

"I'm Brittany by the way. Brittany-"

"Pierce, I know." The girl replies in a raspy voice, a small smile tugging at her lips. You study her face carefully, searching for any tell-tale emotions that could possibly be displayed. Nothing.

"Santana." She offers, chuckling throatily as she catches your eye. Her laugh is beautiful, like no other sound you've ever heard before.

You suck in a deep breath and exhale shakily.

"Santana what?"

The girl seems to consider her answer for a while before answering.

"Just Santana."

* * *

**So, welcome to my new story! Short chapter I know, I'm sorry! Tell me what you think, whether I should continue or not? Any kind of feedback, criticism, compliments whatever is welcome!**

**~I'llBeWearingWhite**


End file.
